Zack Hawk's Life as a Conduit
by Jack-Septic-Eye
Summary: Zack Hawk is your average law breaker, until he learns that he is conduit, he decides to work with Fetch(he refers to as sister). As they continue their fight against the CCP, he then meets Delsin and Eugene, who help Zack. Will he stop the CCP, and what does Connor know about Zack's father. Join Zack on this heart thrilling adventure, will he succeed or will he fail.


**InFamous 1**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye, and here's an InFamous OC story, HYLT.**

It was a normal at a small town in New York, a young boy called Zack was just coming back from his usual juvenile trouble making. Then there was a loss of control of a containment truck, as the truck flipped in circles and crashed; he then ran to crash and pulled out a woman, just as she laid her down and held her hand to see if she was still alive, he felt supernatural energy flow through his body, and then he looked at his hand and started to panic since his arm was flashing a pink light.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! What's happening to my arm" Zack said trying to shake it off.

"It's natural with conduits" the woman said sitting up.

"Who are you, and how do get this shit off?" Zack asked getting into a fighting position, as his arm projected pink neon blades.

"You can't get it off, and my names Fetch, and if you want to live, follow me" Fetch said using her neon powers(speed of light), Zack didn't know what to do until he heard gun fires coming his way, and it was aimed at him.

"Fuck, I better just follow" Zack said using speed of light, at first he would flash back to normal then back to neon, but he got the hang of it and caught up with Fetch.

"Ha ha, your fast, but can you hide faster than me" Fetch said speeding away.

"I'm a boss at that" Zack said speeding into an alley and then running up the walls, he then hid in a small box for sometime, before the helicopters left and the coast was clear. He started looking for Fetch, until he bumped into her.

"Your a good a speedster and hider, now all you need is to train" Fetch said fist bumping Zack.

"How are you gonna train me?" Zack asked.

"I'm just gonna let you learn how to shoot and survive the city" Fetch said.

"What the hell?! I've got to get home before my aunty finds out that I'm gone" Zack said.

"There's no going back, they'll call the CCP and those bastards will take you to a top security facility" Fetch said, CCP(Conduit Control Prison).

"There has to be a way" Zack said thinking hard.

"We have to take out the main man of the organisation" Fetch said.

"You mean Connor" Zack said.

"Yes, but if your gonna be able to go up against the big man, you have to find some core relays, like that one" Fetch said pointing at a core relay.

"So I just destroy it and I learn new moves" Zack said.

"You destroy it and absorb it's energy" Fetch said.

"New moves, here I come" Zack said speeding towards the core relay, as CCP guards jumped in, but Zack slides under his legs and uses his neon blades to slash the next person. Zack made his way to the core relay, and busted that bad boy open, then absorbed the energy. He then saw a scene of himself firing neon blasts, shockwaves and missiles, then came back to reality and landed on the floor.

"Heh, you bastards are in for a ride" Zack said firing a neon blast at one guard.

"Hey save some for me, what's your name kid?" Fetch asked.

"Zack, Zack Hawk" Zack said.

"Well, it looks like we have it stick together" Fetch said blasting a guard.

"Cool, it's like your my big sis and I'm your little bro" Zack said firing a neon missile.

"Don't get any ideas, but it looks like that since we have the same powers" Fetch said using neon precision to fire a guard in the head.

"Yeah! Die motherfuckers!" Zack yelled firing multiple neon missile, then there were sirens indicating that more CCP were coming.

"Fuck, their on their way here, we need to get out of here" Fetch said speeding away, as Zack then started speeding but was blocked by the vehicles.

"Okay, I'm in a sticky situation, okay if there was a special gift from my dad's side, if I needed a power like this that must have activated it" Zack said thinking hard, then looking up and see a way out of the guard blockade, but his eye were the eyes of an eagle.

"Too bad, so sad losers!" Zack said speeding in the direction of the vision he'd seen, and escaped. Then the Connor stepped out of the car.

"Well I'll be, the only person to ever escape our blockade was , that means that's his son" Connor said.

"Do we go after him boss" one guard asked.

"No! Leave him" Connor said getting back into the car.

"Where the hell is Fetch?!" Zack said to himself with frustration.

"Zack, over here!" Fetch called in an alley.

"I've been looking for you, and you left me there" Zack said.

"Yeah, and your still okay, but how did you get out of there?" Fetch asked.

"I unlocked my dad's gift, and got out of there" Zack said.

"And that's what?" Fetch asked.

"I think neon vision sight" Zack said.

"That's rare, but you need to find a to crash" Fetch said.

"I've got a place" Zack said as Fetch placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't have any where to stay" Fetch said.

"Okay, I don't" Zack admitted.

"Good, now you can stay with me" Fetch said leading Zack to her secret underground place.

"This is so cool, I've always thought of living underground" Zack said.

"Well enjoy what this place has to offer" Fetch said.

"Who's that, is he your boyfriend or someone important?" Zack asked looking at the neon graffiti.

"He's my brother" Fetch said tearing up a little, as Zack hugged Fetch.

"Sorry about that" Zack said.

"Don't worry" Fetch said hugging Zack.

After a few hours Zack fell asleep in Fetch's arms, and she had made a promise to herself to protect him from everything that could hurt him.

 **Versace, versace, medusa head on me like I'm luminaty!**

 **Ha ha, I'm back and I just hit you in the face with a neon missile, and I'm so good at this, so if you need help, I can help you; but for now peace. HYLT!**


End file.
